Caderno de Confidencias
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Algo escrito por Uruha... algo que Ruki não deveria ter lido. Uruha x Ruki ::yaoi slash homo:: Ficlet


**Disclaimer: **Gazetto (ou The Gazette, ou the GazettE... frescos ¬¬) não me pertence. Seus integrantes são cidadãos japoneses livres e tem uma vida própria diferente da que eu gostaria que tivessem (ou não... hoho).

**Shippers: **Uruha x Ruki

**Categoria: **Romance, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+13

**Beta Reader: **Ih, nem tem!

**Sinopse: **Algo escrito por Uruha... algo que Ruki não deveria ter lido. Ficlet.

**Notas: **Eu sei! Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo Kaleidoscope! Mas eu precisava escrever isso, e é curtinha vaaaiiii... E é o mesmo casal! Sejam legais com essa pobre coitada (eu) e leiam também ^^'

**Caderno de Confidencias **– by Blodeu-sama

_...não é como escrevem nos livros. Amar não é algo arrebatador que faz com que fiquemos idiotas e ensandecidos. Não, amar é mais algo como aprender a sorrir mesmo sem vontade. É como dançar uma dança que se odeia ou tocar uma musica ruim. É algo que, mesmo não querendo, ainda que tentando escapar, acaba nos atingindo cedo ou tarde, com a naturalidade presente em quase todos os sentimentos._

_Ultimamente ando sorrindo quando não quero. Dançando apenas porque preciso. Tocando sem o coração. Porque meu coração pertence a ele. Não ouso mais negar isso, nem a mim mesmo. Amo aquele baixinho. Amo o jeito supostamente arrogante, toda aquela pose sexy e sua verdadeira e infantil natureza. Amo esse pequeno poeta da escuridão. Amo Ruki..._

O rapaz parara de ler, e baixara o caderno. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto a frente, relembrando momentos passados. Sorrisos, resmungos e fatos simples do cotidiano. As notas, em suas mãos, feitas em um bloco de folhas amassado e antigo, traziam na frente o nome de seu dono. Dono este que, após uma breve falha das batidas do coração, resolvera se manifestar, logo atrás dele.

- Você não deveria estar lendo isso.

Ruki pulou da poltrona. Olhou o maior nos olhos, uma seriedade anormal em sua face.

- ...quando, Uruha...?

O loiro deu ombros. Não sabia desde quando o amava. Simplesmente o amava. Deixou um vago, quase inexistente sorriso surgir. Estava triste, nervoso, mas de alguma maneira, aliviado. Aquele fardo já havia se tornado pesado de mais para se carregar em silencio. Agora... ao menos ele sabia.

- Importa?

- Não, acho que não...

Ruki fechou o caderno, e o estendeu com as duas mãos para o maior, que o tomou para si guardando-o de qualquer jeito na bag da guitarra. Um silencio desconfortável surgiu e foi Uruha, mais uma vez, que o quebrou.

- Bem, esqueça. – murmurou, numa voz um tanto mais fraca do que havia pretendido. Nada mais lhe ocorria além daquelas palavras.

Ruki voltou a se sentar, fazendo um gesto suave para que o outro o acompanhasse. Sem pressa, puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso e prendeu um entre os lábios. Procurou por um isqueiro, mas antes que encontrasse o seu próprio Uruha já havia estendido um aceso para ele. Ruki se inclinou e cobriu a chama com a mão, enquanto acendia sua droga, e nesse gesto tocou o outro levemente. Uruha esperou até que o menor tragasse a fumaça tóxica para dentro de seus pulmões, e então falasse.

- Sabe, você está só meio certo. Amor pode ser como é nos livros. Nos atingindo quando menos esperamos, num momento crucial. Nos fazendo abrir os olhos pra uma realidade totalmente nova... – parou de falar, deixando que Uruha digerisse suas palavras. Apenas quando um brilho de entendimento perpassou pelos olhos cor de chumbo do guitarrista, foi que Ruki terminou sua frase, com um leve sorriso e o cigarro preso entre os dentes. – E eu não sou baixinho.

Mais uma vez, o coração de Uruha falhou uma batida. Porém, com uma expressão quase neutra, ele se aproximou mais do menor, no sofá, roubando-lhe o cigarro mentolado, e levando-o aos próprios lábios rosados e cheios.

- Desde quando? – perguntou, num tom leve, observando um sorriso brincar na boca do menor.

- Uns cinco segundos. – respondeu Ruki, sem quebrar nunca o contato visual.

- É o bastante pra mim.

Uruha prendeu o cigarro entre os longos dedos cor de leite e inclinou-se. Ruki ergueu o rosto subitamente corado. E o beijo que se seguiu parecia saído de um livro...


End file.
